Team Fortress 2 Unexpected Assisatnce
by Aura-Mando
Summary: My first fanfic. About Team Fortress 2, focusing mainly on a sniper named Lance and a pyro named Ember.
1. Chapter 1

TEAM FORTRESS 2

Unexpected Assistance

So this is Kong King. Huh. Lance never thought it would seem so... calm. A so-called bustling city, with no activity what so ever. Of course, maybe Lance would have seen someone if BLU and RED have not decided to turn their silly war into an urban affair. With the streets clean of anyone wise enough to avoid the carnage about to occur, the two teams could kill each other with no more worries then usual. To Lance, this was just another job. RED needed some snipers, so he decided to leave his post at Granary after the recent RED victory. Ironic, the "war" expanding out of Teufort. Lance wondered how much Mann. Co was cashing in on this... none of his concern he decided. Besides, with the spawn packed, his team mates ready to be let loose like hounds, he needed to put his mind into the upcoming batte. Time to gear up.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds!" the announcer relayed. So far, all Lance had packed was his beloved huntsman, his hat the Swagman's Swatter, his Itsy Bitsy Spyder, and his pan. Where is that bloody SMG? Who has his veil?

"Hey Snipes! I'm polite, i'm proffesional, I throw jars of piss! I has skills!" called a scout. Gah... scouts can be so bloody snotty.

Steping up to the gremlin, Lance said "Well, you wanna go, ya mug?"

"Umm... no.. stay cool man! Here, take your scarf!"

"Thats better, keep it that way."

Walking off the supply cabinet to grab some arrows, he also found an SMG. This will do.

"Now this is a nice weapon..."

"BEGIN!"

The RED team ran off. Except for Lance, now in his unusual trance of muttering to himself. He decided to stay back a bit. Its not like he is the only one that did work on this team.

Wow, despite despite how long Ember's been in this charade, spawning into a new front was always strang. But where was her team?

Don't tell me this is it?! All thats here is a sniper... quite a creepy one too. Being a pyro herself, she never understood those Aussies. They talk tough, but they do it behind a scope! Not only that, this one is muttering to himself, testing the string on his huntsman. Oh no, another sniper thinking he can handle batte, only to miss all his shots! He looked intimidating at least, his hat and misc reminding her of her Flamboent Flamenco, Cremator's Conscience, and Last Breath. He has style, she can give him that. He suddenly ran off, but not before giving a shout of "LETS HAVE A GO AT IT!" outside the spawn. She can only hope her entire team is like this...

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so it may not be up to par, but its worth a shot! :D


	2. Getting Work Done

Jogging up the stairs, what Lance saw was much more then expected. What he thought he would see was a skirmish, just a quick one. What he saw now was a chaotic mess of pipe bombs, bullets, fire, gore, rockets, you name it. Infact, Lance saw a fellow sniper at the top of the staircase leading to the main battle. Most be one of the new guys, judging by the Gibus. Not only that, the razorback/machina combo said alot about him.

"Mate, have you even done anything yet?" Lance questioned.

"Just starting. Now stand back, and watch how a pro does it."

What happened next was a brilliant display of idoicy. He pulled up his rifle, barrel pointed at his face, and, unflinching, fired. Dumbfounded, Lance finally spoke up to the now headless amature.

"Blimey... THE BULLETS COME OUT OF THE SLIVER END!"

Time to get to work. Going off to the side-lines, Lance picked off a soldier spamming rockets at a friendly engie. Then he picked off one of those pathetic, Anger wearing snipers.

"Your not original. Your not good. Go and dwell in your shame, you bloody discrace..."

One skeward demo, pyro, and engie later, a quite arragont scout thought he could get a jump on Lance. He had a Bill's hat, so he's obviously gonna win, or so he thought. With a quick 180, the loudmouth suddenly found an arrow logded into his throat.

"That'll slow you down, you twitchy hooligan."

Job well done. The BLU's are being pushed back, and nothing could touch Lance. Unless he counted the heavy/medic pair coming after him. Blimey, they look bloody pissed. The heavy glared at him through his greasy black mullet, the medic shouting german insults through his medi-mask.

"RUN! RUN! LITTLE BABY, YOU CANNOT HURT ME!"

And despite the arrow Lance just sent into the heavy's for head, he still charged at him. Damn overheal... He ran down into the lower area undet the control point, pinned down as the brute searched for him.

The medic seemed to enjoy this as well. "Come out now... ha... we only want to heal you... heh ha HAA HAA HA! I can't help my self! We are going to kill you! You have 30 seconds to live..."

Would you look at this mess... maybe the sniper did know how to fight. There are corpses everywhere! He even got their demo before she got a chance... that's a shame. At least it wasn't the one that ruined her life. No use dwelling on that though. Gotta keep moving. Perhaps some BLU's were hiding in the lower area.

Seeing the heavy/medic duo, perhaps they were planning to launch a counter. But the way they seemed to be stalking something was... odd. What could draw their attention like that? Then it hit her.. that heavy had an arrow, amusingly, in his face. Most be after the sniper. Time to save the "proffesional with standards."

Piss, piss, PISS! Even if there was respawn, it's still not fun to die. This SMG won't help, and the running in with a pan is suicide. But then..

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE! GGAAAA-" *thunk*

What in blazes... the heavy had an axtinguisher wedged between his eyes! The medic... locked into the corner, shrieking, you could say that he was "toast." Literally.

She loved it when they suffered. It makes her feel so warm inside. Just a bit more... there. Now you can't even tell he was a medic. Raising her botkiller flamethrower, she yelled insanely. Hopefully the sniper won't mind.

"Holy doley! That... well... thanks mate!"

Muffled by her mask, keeping her gender secret, she replied "Well, us you can't steal the entire show!"

"Indeed, ya lunatic. Kinda overkill though.."

"That is the best kind of killing! Silly sniper, learn to have some fun!"

"I'd prefer not to burn people.. I'm already called a crazed archer."

"Good work by the -"

"ALERT! THE CONTROL POINT HAS BEEN CONTESTED!"

Glancing at each other, they both decided to finish this conversation later. Right now, there is still work to be done...


	3. Unlikely Alliance

Turns out, the heavy/medic was a distraction to a larger play. On the point was quite insane soldier, wearing what looked like a pot on his head and a plastic beard. Along with him were to rookie scouts, demanding dispensers. The soldier noticed the pair running up the stairs towards him, immediatly launching a rocket their way. Lance expected to to be blown to bits, but Ember prevented that with a swift airblast. Suddenly, there was a gory mess on the point. She then proceeded to light the scouts on fire. Dazed by what just happened, but not paralyzed, Lance took action to nail the retreating scouts.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FI-" *THUNK*

Stopping the capture of the point, they relized they had no support.

"Mate, we're in for a good time..."

"I didn't come here to sit by an engie and do nothing, sheila."

Both of then grinning under their masks, they fought off any threat that came their way, be it demo-spam, heavys, even combat engies. A spy appeared behind Lance only to be ignited by Ember, and then smacked across the face by a pan, credited to Lance.

"VICTORY!"

Ember went off to finish off any BLU's as usual, but not before Lance called to her.

"Good show! Meet me in the spawn when your done."

She looked forward to it. Maybe not as much as burning these BLU's, but still...

*_Later in spawn*_

Ember wondered into spawn, looking for the sniper that helped her so. He was simply laying on a fence, hat laid across his face, somewhat akward due to the corks. She gave a muffled cough to get his attention. Looking up, he said:

"There ya are. Had fun?"

Yeah, thanks for asking. So what is this about snipes?'

"Call me Lance."

"Alrighty. Still didn't answer me."

"Ok. I'll be straight foward with you. If it were not for you, we would have lost this, and I would be losing a paycheck. Perhaps we should pack up for the next front together? We got the job done rather nicely."

Ember considered this. She has not had real company since the inccident in college, and it was too often on the front that she would be forgotten or ignored. Not only that, this sniper had a nice body.. not that she'll tell him.

"You know what? Why the hell not. Where are we headed?"

"The ever so infamous 2fort, home of the endless struggle for worthless papers. But there is a brink there, and the Admin is looking for mercs who can turn the tide."

"So I'll be in there guarding scouts, and you'll be pissing in jars and sleeping in a hamack?"

"No. I'll be by your side."

"Seriously?"

"Lad, reason I do so well is because the I treat this, because it's not a camping trip. It's war."

"I see. Don't call me lad, and we'll get along quite well."

"...Good. OFF TO THE CAMPER VAN!"

"Does every sniper have one of those?"

"Only the good ones. Heh he he.."

*The story continues :D post reviews, follow, or simply enjoy!*


End file.
